


Blue and Green

by TinderWulf



Series: Green and Blue [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was to be another chapter to <i>Green and Blue</i>, an epilogue. However, I felt it did not fit with the rest of what was asked for in the prompt on the kink-meme. </p><p>It can be read in continuation or as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta. Please ignore any typos I have missed.  
> Characters belong to Bioware. I own nothing.

...

"Siha?"

"Yes, Thane?"

He lay naked on his back in the middle of their bed, his wrists bound above his head, a small chain running from the leather cuffs to a slot in the metal headboard he had not noticed before. Thane tested the restraints, finding them secure. He could escape them if the situation called for it, noticing the emergency release on the cuffs. 

He licked his lips, frill fluttering lightly in anticipation, "What have I done to warrant such a punishment? Did I steal another kill?"

"No."

She sat fully clothed on the bed, watching. Her hair still a little damp from her shower.

"Forgot to put the seat down?"

She laughed, "No." Her eyes move to his desk.

Then he remembers;

_I take the last chocolate triangle from the bowl, my mouth already anticipating the taste. The chocolate is thick as it melts on my tongue. It is wonderful and delicious. Nearly as good as their name. I reach for another, disappointed when my fingers feel only cold glass. I must get more for my Siha._

"I forgot to replace our chocolate."

"Yes. After the day I had, Thane, all I wanted was a piece of chocolate in my mouth while I showered."

"I do not apologize for taking the last piece, Siha, however I do ask for forgiveness for not buying more right away."

She hummed, her finger tracing the muscles in his right arm. A teasing touch, too light to do anything but make him want more. 

"I asked Kolyat to bring some before I entered the shower. He was...agreeable." She smiled when Thane's breathing accelerated. "Free yourself, Thane, and he will leave. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You know I am devoted to you?"

He nods quickly, "And I to you, Siha."

"The custom says you must find release inside me at the end of such liaisons?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just making sure I know the rules."

_"Commander, Kolyat is on his way to your deck. Officer Vakarian has made sure the crew is out enjoying shore leave. He was the last to leave the ship."_

"Thank you, EDI. And thank you for the discretion."

_"You are quite welcome, Commander. Logging you out."_

Thane trilled in excitement when Shepard gave him a soft, lingering kiss. 

"If you want us to stop at anytime, Thane, the word to use is 'Kiwi'. There is no spanking this time, but I just want to give you a way to tell us to stop if we do anything that is against the rules or that you aren't okay with."

He nods in agreement, a small smile playing along his lips when the door to the cabin opens.

 

He watches his son walk in the door, a small sack in hand, make his way down the steps. Kolyat raises a brow at the scene before him, is mouth dropping open slightly as his eyes travel along Thane's body. Thane growls in arousal, his cock hardening. His son smirks at him before he turns his gaze to Shepard. 

"Your chocolate."

She takes the bag from him, smiling when she looks into the bag. Thane watches with envy as she rips the plastic open grabbing a chocolate before tearing the foil wrapping and popping it in her mouth. She moans when it starts melting on her tongue. Thane can nearly taste it, his mouth watering for one.

"See how much happier I am when I have a piece of chocolate after a long, hard day, Thane?"

"Yes, Siha." His voice rough with arousal.

"Kolyat, have one."

Thane watches Kolyat put the piece in his mouth. Kolyat closes his eyes when it begins to melt on his tongue.

"It is wonderful."

Shepard stands up in front of Kolyat on her tip toes whispering to him. Thane shudders when Kolyat growls in arousal, he holds his breath when Kolyat kneels over him. He releases the breath in a rush when Kolyat ghosts his lips on Thane's. He opens his mouth to ask Shepard if she is sure this was okay but is unable to get the words out when Kolyat's mouth covers his, Kolyat's lips and tongue tasting of chocolate. Thane groans into Kolyat's mouth. He really loved chocolate. 

He tries to pull Kolyat tighter to his chest but meets resistance when the chain keeps him from pulling his arms down. Thane tries to follow Kolyat's lips with his own when Kolyat starts pulling away, growling in frustration when he could not sit up. 

"Shepard did say something about punishment, Father."

Thane falls back onto the bed, licking the taste of his son and chocolate off his lips. 

Shepard wraps her arms around Kolyat from behind. "Indeed."

Kolyat stands turning to face a now naked Shepard. Thane stares as Kolyat runs his blue scaled hands over her, their lips meeting. He loves seeing them together, blue scales against Shepard's skin. Stunning and intoxicating.

Shepard breaks the kiss, turning Kolyat to face his father while she begins stripping him from behind. Thane watches, enraptured, as Kolyat's chest is bared to him, Shepard's nails scraping down, then up his torso before she pulls the clothing off his shoulders. She opens his pants, freeing his hard cock, giving it a squeeze before continuing. Kolyat eyes Thane's nakedness as he slowly strokes himself. Thane's frills expand, sounds of want and desire filling the room. Kolyat releases his cock to lean on the bed as Shepard moves his pants over his bare feet. 

 

"Did you masturbate before coming, Kolyat?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Shepard kneels in between Thane's spread legs, one of her hands supporting her weight near Thane's hip, the other between her own legs. Her face hovering over his belly button. Kolyat was on his knees behind her, barely any room at the end of the bed, but enough. 

"Will you finger him Shepard, I wish to hear his moans."

Shepard meets Thane's eyes with a smile on her lips. He looks to her hand near his hip and sees a familiar bottle. She had already planned to tease him in such a way.

"Of course I will, Kolyat."

Thane shudders, spreading his legs more for her. His eyes trying to take in every details so he can come back to this later. 

When she removes her fingers from between here legs, she offers them to Kolyat over her shoulder. Both watching him when Kolyat licks her fingers clean, Shepard teasing herself on Kolyat's cock. Thane can't help but moan. He tries to reach for them, once again stopped by the chain. It is torture. Punishment, he reminds himself. Delicious punishment.

When Kolyat releases Shepard's fingers, he guides himself inside her. Her back arching, eyes closed, a smile and sigh upon her lips. 

"Slow and hard, Kolyat."

She drops to her elbows, giving Thane a better view of Kolyat taking her. His hands gripping her hips, pulling them back to snap against his at a steady pace. Kolyat keeps the rhythm steady, but varies the roughness of each thrust. A harder one making her moan, her lips brushing Thane's stomach. 

Her fingers circling Thane's entrance. Her eyes locked onto his.

"Please."

"Please..." A hard thrust, her breath inhaling in enjoyment. "...what, Thane?"

"Fuck me with your fingers. Please, Siha. Please."

Kolyat moans when Thane begs, momentarily losing his rhythm. Thane's cock twitches, hitting Shepard near her collar bone. She smiles, angling her head to kiss the head of his neglected cock before she pushes two fingers into him. His frills expand, fluttering, his back arching slightly, his wrists pulling against the cuffs. 

Her breathing becomes uneven. She rests her forehead on his waist, her free hand moving to touch herself. 

"Don't change your pace Kolyat. Let me ride it out."

They watch her come apart, both men growling with approval and desire. When she relaxes, Kolyat removes himself from her. Thane looks at him confused. He had been expecting Kolyat to finish. Thane looks to Shepard, seeing a mischievous light in her eyes.

"I do not understand, Siha."

She removes her fingers from him, wiping excess lube onto a rag Kolyat hands her.

"There was a reason I asked if Kolyat masturbated before coming. I did ask him to do so after all."

Thane realizes what she means when Kolyat takes Shepard's places between his spread legs. Kolyat leans over him for another kiss that Thane meets eagerly. Cocks brushing, tongues battling. Kolyat pulls away, a low growl of want leaving his throat, Thane returns the growl with joy.

 

"Siha, are you sure?"

"Oh, hell yes."

He lifts his hips in the air when Shepard places a pillow under him, bringing him level with Kolyat's cock, who is up on his knees. Shepard rolls a condom on Kolyat, kissing him when she adds lube, Kolyat's hands running up and down Thane's inner thighs. 

Thane is breathing hard when they break the kiss, focusing their attentions back to Thane. 

Kolyat lines himself up, his hands on Thane's hips when he pushes the head of his cock inside his father, stopping. Thane growls in frustration, wanting more of him. Kolyat laughs. Thane wraps his legs around Kolyat, pulling his hips to Thane's. They all moan when Kolyat hilts. 

"Slow and steady, Kolyat. Draw it out a little bit. He really hates and loves being teased."

Shepard is kneeling on the right of Kolyat, her left hand caressing Kolyat as their lips meet again. Kolyat moves his right hand to pull Shepard tighter to him, Thane's leg in between them, Kolyat still thrusting slowly into his writhing and begging father. Shepard runs her right hand over Kolyat's scalp, her nails trailing lightly over his neck frills causing him to moan into her mouth, his thrusts becoming harder. Her hand trails down his chest and stomach, then to Thane. They break the kiss to watch Thane arch his back when she squeezes his testicles.

Kolyat moans when his father tightens around him, "I'm close, Shepard."

She gives him one more kiss before she moves her mouth to Thane's dripping cock. 

Thane can hardly handle the sensations when she takes him into her mouth, a question in their conversation replaying as he watches them both.

_"The custom says you must find release inside me at the end of such liaisons?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. Just making sure I know the rules."_

Kolyat speeds his thrusts, gripping Thane's hips hard. Shepard sucking and squeezing him. He wants to let go, to find release, but Kolyat must do so first. 

"Kolyat, please."

Kolyat smiles, "Of course, Father." His thrusts become hard, erratic. 

Thane cannot take his eyes off of him when he reaches his peak. His blue scales sparkling in the rooms lighting, his eyes closed, mouth open, and neck exposed as he comes undone. The sight of his son finding completion is too much for Thane.

"Siha.", is all the warning he gives her before his body arches off the bed, his hands pulling at his restraints while his release fills her mouth. She swallows it all. Her mouth still moving over him when the waves of pleasure begin to fade.

He releases a contented growl, one loud enough for Shepard to hear, when his body slumps back onto the bed. 

He cannot move, but in a wonderful, amazing way. He is exhausted. He watches as Shepard and Kolyat clean the lube off of him then clear the bed. He purrs when Shepard releases his wrists, both massaging his arms while they bring them down to his sides. His heart swells with love when Shepard kisses him, murmuring her love to him. He is nearly brought to tears when Kolyat does the same. Shepard and Kolyat share a soft, languid kiss over Thane, all three relaxed and tired. 

Thane laughs when Shepard offers him a chocolate. He accepts. 

Later, they all fall asleep, this time wrapped around Thane. Thane thinks, with his last coherent thought as sleeps comes to greet him, that perhaps Kolyat would enjoy being in the middle next time.

\----  
~Fin


End file.
